1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus and a method of generating a magnetic resonance image (MR image) by using the MRI apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus captures an image of a target object by using a magnetic field. Because the MRI apparatus three-dimensionally illustrates images of bones, discs, joints, ligaments, or the like at a user-desired angle, the MRI apparatus is widely used to make a correct disease diagnosis.
The MRI apparatus obtains a magnetic resonance (MR) signal, reconstructs the obtained MR signal to an image, and outputs the image. In more detail, the MRI apparatus obtains the MR signal by using a high-frequency multi-coil including radio frequency (RF) coils, permanent-magnets, gradient coils, etc.
However, the MRI apparatus may use a long time to obtain an MR image. When an image obtainment time period increases, a distortion may occur due to a target object's movement such as heartbeats, breathing, peristalsis, or the like, so that the MRI apparatus may not obtain a high quality MR image.